dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard J. Perkins
"The problem with you androids is that you believe everything we tell you... You don't think I was gonna let you live after everything that happened? I have orders, you know? Your cause is lost. Your android friends will soon be destroyed and now your girlfriend's been shot... Seems you seriously fucked up, Markus." Richard "John" Perkins is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He works as a detective for both the Federal Bereau of Investigation and Detroit City Police Department. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Perkins was born on July 13, 1995. He was chosen to lead a few police officers and the U.S. Army in the Deviant Affair. 'Public Enemy' Chris Miller will introduce Perkins to Hank Anderson and Connor. Perkins will make a bad first impression, and act very rude to Connor, and Hank. He questions the fact Hank is letting Connor investigate the scene, hence' he is an android and the attackers were androids. He then threatenly tells Hank the FBI are taking over, and for Hank to stay out of their way in the investigation. He'll then leave them, to go look at something. 'Last Chance, Connor' Perkins will be on the phone, talking to someone, when Connor needs to get evidence for Jericho. If Hank is friendly and wants to help, he'll approach Perkins and punch him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. Jeffery Fowler will be alarmed, when a cop will tell him to stop it, holding him back. Hank will push them to the side, grab Perkins by the throat, when he is on the floor, injured. Hank will quit hitting him, and Perkins will exclaim Hank broke his nose. He will rest in the Police Room. If Hank is nuetral or lower, he will not help, but will leave. Connor will have to make a decision, to give up and return to Cyberlife or free the prisoner. If the prisoner is freed, he will make a break for it, hitting Perkins in the nose and running. He will continue to keep running, when he is brought back to his cell and locked up. Perkins will rest in the police room. Later on, he will make it into the evidence room. If Connor was successfully able to get the location of Jericho, he will find out someone was tampering with evidence, maybe by an incapacitated Gavin Reed. Connor will then leave, and go to Jericho. 'Crossroads' Perkins will launch an attack on Jericho, and will be standing on the edge of a rooftop, before comparing the fleeing androids to "rats in a maze". He'll eventually enter the ship. If Markus tries to save North, but instead sacrifices himself to save her, she will flee, and Perkins will pull out his handgun, before saying "No where to run, no where to hide." ''before shooting Markus in the head. At the end, whether Markus jumped or North jumped, he will stand at the edge of the opening point of Jericho, where a few soldiers will join him. The soldier will alarm Perkins of the boat sinking, or androids stuck in the hold of the ship. Perkins will send soldiers to the hold to take them away, and the soldier will tell them to do exactly so. Perkins will look into the ocean, saying ''"This isn't over, Markus." ''However, if it was North, he will say ''"This isn't over." 'Battle for Detroit' 'Markus Revolution' Perkins will approach the barricade and will try to negotiate with Markus. If Markus approaches him, and shows no regrets, he will say "That android... you seem to really... care about her. You don't want her to die, do you?" ''If Markus accepts the deal, military trucks will come to pick up some androids. Perkins will pull out his gun and shoot North in the head. He will then say ''"The problem with you androids is that you believe everything we tell you... You don't think I was gonna let you live after everything that happened? I have orders, you know? Your cause is lost. Your android friends will soon be destroyed and now your girlfriend's been shot... Seems you seriously fucked up, Markus." ''Perkins will shoot Markus in the head, killing him. If Markus refuses Perkins' deal, or doesn't go, he will order the troops to lauch an attack on the barricade. There are then 3 outcomes for this. Perkins fails his job, for the androids won freedom. Perkins successfully finishes his job, ordering the troops to fire, killing all the remaining deviants. Markus actvates the bomb, burning the city of Detroit, it's likely he was killed in the explosion, since he was in close proximity to the bomb and it goes "spreads miles wide", which might mean he was killed. 'Character' 'Appearance' Perkins is wearing a grey trenchcoat and a white shirt, a black tie, and a lanyard holding his ID card. He has black pants. He has brown eyes and black hair. 'Personality' Perkins is a dark, cold person, said by his colleagues. He feels no regrets about what he's doing, and is stated "The best for the job" during the deviant affair. 'Notes''' *Unlike most antagonists, he doesn't have a very bad thing happen to him, for the worst he's expierenced getting hit by Hank or the unnamed prisoner. *The actor, David Coburn, returns in his second Quantic Dream game, from being Stan in Beyond: Two Souls *His ID card reads "John Perkins", when his name is Richard Perkins. This may just be his middle name. Category:Characters Category:Human